


Come Back

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: A soft murmur could be heard in Mirror Chamber, calling you back to Twisted Wonderland.What will happen when you just disappeared without saying anything to them?
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Reader/Everyone, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146
Collections: Malleus' angsts





	1. Ramshackle

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi! Hope you enjoy this, I hope you cry!/hj
> 
> Oh and as always please don't mention the grammar… I know it's awful :")  
> I'm going to say sorry in advance if some characters sounds OOC
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love reading reader's comments!
> 
> Most of the relation between reader and characters is platonic, but there's one romantic pair… I'm not going to spoil it so have fun!

“It’s… Lonely.” A voice could be heard in the Mirror Chamber. In the place where you first appeared, standing after the mirror that brought you back to your world without any messages. 

You’re gone, so sudden, with no parting messages to everyone. You just disappeared one day, not even Crowley realized it until the morning. Grim was shouting, half crying, he wasn’t able to find you anywhere. No one believed it, and every dorm leader with some members of their dorm went to find you, unbelievable, there wasn’t any sign of you everywhere, even outside NRC.

This is the Twisted Wonderland without you.

Grim was crying so hard that day even though he has been trying to hold it.  
“How dare you… how dare you leave without saying anything. You promised me a lot of tuna, buy it for me first! [Name]... Don’t leave me alone in here.” That night, actually, a lot of nights passed by with Grim being unable to sleep at all. He’s scared, he’s used to your existence beside him. You’re the one who got accepted alongside him, both of you are always together during your adventure in Twisted Wonderland. You’re his first friend.


	2. Heartslabyul

“She is… gone?” Riddle was shocked back then, his usual calm demeanor is gone. It’s as if blood left his face, leaving only a pale face on him.  
Trey nodded, he didn’t look any better than Riddle.  
“Grim informed Deuce and Ace this morning and of course they searched everywhere in Ramshackle dorm, the result is nothing. She is… gone, no sign, no messages, no letters. They’re going to the headmaster's office now.” Trey explained to Riddle about what he heard from them.  
“Then what are we doing here?! She shouldn't be far yet!” Riddle wasn’t calm at all, he can’t believe it at all. After all, you… 

“Riddle, take a deep breath first. You’re not thinking clearly now.” Trey stopped Riddle for searching with no strategy, it’ll just tire him out.  
“THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?”  
“Riddle, calm down. Everyone is panicked now, if you, as the leader is being like this, won’t it be truly chaotic?” Another voice came from the door, Cater stood there, as usual with his phone in his hands but his voice was calm and serious.  
Riddle finally regained his composure after looking at Cater being serious.

“I’ve posted it online about her disappearance, we could only hope for the best… Worst case, she-”  
“Don’t say it.” Riddle cut Cater’s words, he doesn’t want to hear it, he doesn’t want him to mention the thing that has been on his mind since Trey mentioned you’re gone.  
No, no, it couldn’t be…

“.... Haah, first, let’s visit the headmaster’s room too.” Both of them nodded and they went to the main building. When they arrived, neither Deuce nor Ace looked happy, instead, they were pale. Grim just stood there, not knowing what he should have said, he wasn’t being his usual self.  
“A-are you being serious?” Ace asked Crowley for confirmation, he couldn’t believe his own ears now.  
“If it’s one of your prank-”  
Before Deuce could finish his words, Crowley stared at him seriously, no trace of his usual cheerful personality on his voice.  
“There’s a high chance she’s back to her world. I don’t know when, she didn’t mention anything to me as well.” Crowley’s statement made all of them speechless. 

“I refuse to acknowledge this! She isn’t a person who’ll just leave without mentioning anything! She must be here, we’re going to search for her. Let’s go, I’m going to ask for the other dorm leaders.” Riddle was still pale, but he didn’t show his fear. There’s no way you’re gone forever. Crowley didn’t stop him, and so the others who didn’t know what they should be doing followed Riddle.

“Let’s go, Grim. Don’t believe in this principal.” Ace tried to cheer Grim up, but he just nodded with no spirit left. 

Deep inside, they also thought you’re leaving them.  
They refused to believe that.

**Riddle** thinks of you as an important friend, you’re also the one who changed him for the better, he believes you, he thinks that you should join the Unbirthday party with his dorm again.  
The cake **Trey** baked in the kitchen is still warm, it’s the cake he promised to you on his birthday, he’ll bake more and more so you should try it! It’s your favorite!  
**Cater** loves it a lot when you’re taking a picture with him! Even the last post on his MagiCam yesterday includes you on it, more, he wants to have even more memories with you posted on it. Look at the tag on his latest post, ‘#seeyoutommorow’.  
For **Deuce** , you’re one of his best friends, it won’t be the same without you. The four of you are always together doing so many things together, and he always hopes it’ll never change.  
**Ace** is grateful for your appearance in his life, he likes it when the four of you are together, every day is different and fun! There are so many things you can do with him! He’s going to show you a new magic trick today, it’s going to be interesting!


	3. Savanaclaw

“Leona-san! Leona-san!” An annoying voice woke Leona up from his deep slumber, pretending to be asleep, he ignored Ruggie.  
“You’re called for the dorm leaders meeting just now. It looks important, Riddle even went here asking for your appearance by himself.” When he heard the name of Heartslabyul’s dorm leader's name, he opened his eyes lazily.  
“What was he doing here? How important is this meeting?” Stretching his body, Leona yawned, and then changed his clothes.  
“I don’t know, he also asked me and Jack to come, it’s quite rare.” Ruggie explained it to Leona, which caused him to be even more confused. Why would he ask Ruggie and Jack to the dorm leaders’ meeting? He chose to ignore it for now, sooner or later they’ll get the answer there.  
Outside of his room, Jack was already waiting for them. Leona didn’t say anything and they went to the Mirror Chamber. As usual, there’s every dorm leader except Diasomnia’s, which Riddle couldn’t find at all, causing their vice leader as the representative instead. What unusual is there’s quite a lot of people here, not only the dorm leaders, there are some vice leaders and even normal first year students he wasn’t familiar with.  
“So, what is this emergency meeting for?” Vil quickly asked when he saw everyone was already there, he looked sour since this meeting was disturbing his morning skincare routine.

“I’m going to cut to the point, [Name] is gone.” 

Immediately after Riddle mentioned that, everyone in the mirror chamber could be seen shocked except the Heartslabyul members. Come to think of it, everyone here had a relation with [Name].  
“Are you being serious, that herbivore?” Leona was the one who’s the fastest to come back to his senses. He glared at Riddle who seems unfazed while nodding.  
“It’s unconfirmed whether she’s really gone yet, but… there’s also a chance that she’s back to her own world.” Riddle added to his statement and explained what Crowley said too, causing everyone to be at loss at what they should reply.

“We should search for her first then! I believe she isn’t gone yet! Let’s go, everyone?” Kalim tried to cheer up everyone, trying to make their smile back by being optimistic.  
of course, not everyone could be as optimistic as him. As much as they hoped you’re not gone, there’s still a doubt that indeed, they won’t be able to see you again forever.

“...Hey, everyone?” Kalim looked at everyone, their expression is dark, not even his words can cheer them up.  
“Kal-” Jamil was about to stop Kalim but Leona stood forward.

“Leona? Where are you going?” Riddle asked Leona who was about to leave without mentioning anything. Even after he left, he didn’t answer Riddle.  
“Ahh, he’s always like that~” Ruggie sighed and decided to follow Leona, but Riddle caught him before he’s leaving.  
“Explain.” His order is clear, and Ruggie just grinned.

“Shishishi, Leona-san is going to search for her, what else?”   
“Isn’t that why you gathered us here? You believe she’s not going to left without any words of parting right? Leona-san trusts her too, that’s why he’s searching desperately for her now.” Jack, who has been silent since the beginning starts to talk too, explaining Leona’s action.

Jack took a glance at Kalim and opened his mouth again.  
“I think Kalim-senpai’s words aren’t wrong. There’s no use being pessimistic now.”  
“Us from Savanaclaw will try to search for her now since our lazy leader has moved, shishishi see you later!” Ruggie escaped from Riddle and Jack followed after him. Leaving the other dorm stood in there.

“I am not asking for your help as the leader of Heartslabyul, I am asking for your help as her friend. Please help us to search for her.” Riddle looked at everyone who’s still in the Mirror Chamber. He couldn’t force them, he could only hope that they remember what you had done for them during your time there.

“Fine then, it’s a deal, you owe us a talk with her. Let’s go, Jade, Floyd.” Azul moved soon after, the twins behind him.  
“Us from Scarabia will help you too, right, Jamil?” Kalim had his spirit back since the Savanaclaw trio went out, Jamil just sighed as an answer.  
“Rook, you know what you should do. Epel, follow me.” Vil didn’t even bother to answer Riddle and quickly went into action.  
“Fine.” Idia logged off and who knows what he’ll do.  
“Hmm, that human is quite interesting so I guess it’s not bad for us to help to~” Lilia gave his reply and then walked out from the chamber.

Riddle sighed in relief, at least he could gather some help from the others but that doesn’t mean he didn’t need to work. Quickly, he went out with his dorm members to begin their search.

“Leona-saaaan!” Ruggie managed to find Leona who’s in the middle of his search. He looked really annoyed, how dare this herbivore made him do this kind of work? You’re going to pay.  
“You cared for her too huh.” Jack looked at the honest glint of worry on Leona’s eyes.  
“If you’re going to talk, better use that to work. Her smell still lingers on the air, she shouldn’t be far yet. ” Leona didn’t even bother to glare at them.

“As if you have the right to say that!”

You’ll be back, you’re here, please show yourself. They’re searching, all of them are searching for you. Hey, come out.

The herbivore **Leona** cares about is noisy and annoying, she always butts into other people’s problems, even his. but, he never hates this noisy and annoying human, instead, he thinks of you as interesting. That’s why, you shouldn’t leave yet! Look, he’s working hard now.  
To **Ruggie** , you’re interesting! A magicless human could be sold at a high price, right? Just kidding. He knows you’re a nice person, he can sense it, you’re kind and gullible, that’s funny, let him tease you more.  
 **Jack** respected you, not everyone could adapt to living in another world so suddenly, that’s why he thinks you’re strong, and really dependable when facing problems. He would love to know you more or even learn something from you, as friends.


	4. Octavinelle

“Azuuul, what are we going to do? Do you think Shrimpy is still here?” The Octavinelle trio was in Mostro Lounge now, unlike Leona, he started by planning where they should search first. It shouldn’t take a long time for Azul, with Jade’s help, to finish their plans.

But the moment Floyd mentioned that, Azul lost his focus for a while. Stared blankly at the paper on the table. His vision blurred immediately.  
“Azul, your hand stopped moving.” Jade called for him, but it’s no use, Azul was deep in his thoughts now.

As much as he hoped you’re still here, what if it resulted in the worst case possibility? That you left, no words of parting. Do you hate this world that much? Do you care about what they’re feeling? Or could it be that you’re ashamed of being someone he considered as an acquaintance, friends even? You’re ashamed, you hate him, right? That’s why you left, that’s why you don’t want to talk to him anymore.

“Azuuuuuul!” Floyd shook Azul’s body, causing him to realize that he had been daydreaming for too long. Cold sweats dropped from his temples, face white from what he was thinking.  
“Enough, Floyd, he’s back now. What are you thinking?” Jade stared at his eyes, his usual composure on it is gone, instead, there’s only fear.

“What if… She hates us?” Azul hated being looked down upon, that’s why he worked so hard to change people’s opinion about him, but what if, what if it wasn’t enough? He knew you didn't think of him as a nice person, but at least, do you think of him as someone important?

“I can’t give you an answer to that question.” Jade’s tone was indifferent, not even a reassuring smile appeared on his face. “We don’t know about that, that’s why we should search for her and ask for the answer.”  
“That’s right, shrimpy will get a lot of questions from us when she’s back! Of course, if she doesn’t answer, we’ll just force her!” Unlike the serious look on Jade’s face, Floyd was grinning widely, taking it easy. 

Azul looked at the twins, and a sigh escaped from his lips. He put his glasses back and started to write again. A smile formed on his lips.  
“Jade, Floyd, get ready, we’re moving soon. I don’t think she’s on NRC right now, we’re going to search at other places.”

That’s right, if he doesn’t know the answer, he’ll just force you to answer it with a contract.  
“Come back, [Name].”

**Azul** is a smart man, he won’t do anything that isn’t beneficial to him, except when it comes to you. Give him a reassurement that everything he did wasn’t vain, at least show him that you don’t hate him, don’t let him back to that pathetic self. Please make his wish come true.  
to **Jade** , a human doesn’t mean a lot to him, his face betrays no one, but that has changed for quite a while now for you. Curiosity kills the cat, he is interested in you, indeed, he wants to know more about your world, but that doesn’t mean you need to go back.   
**Floyd** also thinks of you as an interesting person! You’re small, you don’t have magic at all, but you’re a student of NRC! Well, actually he doesn’t care about those things, he just wants to play with you and hugs you again, his aquarium isn’t complete when one of it disappears.


	5. Scarabia

“Oiiiii, [Name]! Where are yooouuuuu?” Kalim was searching on his magic carpet for quite a while now, trying to look everywhere possible.   
“Kalim, go easy a little. Take a rest. You didn’t rest for a whole 3 hours now. Even the magic carpet is going to be tired soon.” Jamil flew near him on his magic broom. Kalim shook his head, refusing to rest.  
“I can still go on, what if she’s in danger? It could be worse if we stop just for a rest!” He said with a worry on his face. Jamil was actually worried about you too, but if Kalim did this without any rest at all, he’s going to faint, and that would cause even more trouble later.

“I’ll search for her in your place, take it easy now.”  
“But-”  
“Do you think she’s going to be happy if you push yourself too far?”

Jamil was serious, and Kalim couldn’t argue with him more. He decided to take a little rest, while Jamil continued with his search.  
“Jamil, I beg you, find her.” Was his words before Jamil left. He didn’t reply, but Kalim could see he nodded.  
“Ahaha, maybe Jamil actually cares for her too?” Kalim patted the magic carpet beside him, letting it rest for a while. The magic carpet couldn’t talk, but it shakes it’s corner a little.  
“I’ll take that as yes.” 

“I’m really, really worried now… I’m trying to be optimistic, but it’s hard now. We couldn’t find her anywhere, there’s no trace of her. Would she actually leave without saying anything? I haven’t prepared a banquet for her yet… She couldn’t be in danger now, right?” Of course, no one was able to answer him, the carpet just went closer to Kalim.

“Jamil, tell me, you’re smarter than me. Tell me, do you think she left? I don’t know, I don’t know it! I… I want to talk with her more, I want to show my country to her, there’s so many things we could do. We are… friends...” Sobs escaped from Kalim, tears formed in the corner of his eyes.  
Kalim noticed a shadow was approaching him, and he quickly wiped those tears off.  
“... Ah, Jamil, you’re back? How was it?” Kalim tried to smile, hopefully, Jamil was able to find her, he’s better than him after all.  
Instead, he had his hope crushed again when Jamil shook his head.

“Ahaha, she’s hiding so well from us huh. She must be really good at hide and seek. I’ve had enough rest, let’s go.” Kalim patted the magic carpet and it nods energetically.  
“You’re free to do other things if you want to, Jamil. I don’t want to force you.” Kalim glanced at Jamil, deep inside, he hoped Jamil is going to help him, since you’ve helped them during the overblot incident.  
“If you’re sick I’m the one who’s going to be blamed.” Jamil replied quickly, and Kalim laughed it off.

“Hey Jamil, do you think she accepts me as her friend?”  
Jamil noticed Kalim was crying back then, and he had been crying when searching for you, realizing that you, in fact, aren’t in Twisted Wonderland anymore.  
“Losing friends is painful.... I hate it.”

“Smile, Kalim. She is going to be confused if you’re crying when meeting her. Greet her with a smile.” Jamil didn’t say anything else and flew off, continued his search.  
“.... He’s right. Off we go!” With a smile, Kalim continued his search. When you’re back, the first thing he’s going to do is give you a warm hug with a bright smile!

As mentioned before, **Kalim** likes you a lot as his friend! He’ll do anything for you, and you’re also one of many reasons he could smile everyday. You don’t like to see our sunshine crying right?  
 **Jamil** thinks you’re annoying at first, it gets better later, and the dishes he had prepared for you by Kalim’s order is getting cold now. That’s saddening, considering he already remembered what kind of dish you liked now.


	6. Pomefiore

“Vil-san, do you have any plans?” Epel who followed Vil to the alchemy room finally questioned him, it has been quite a while since Vil came to focus with making his potion. Epel tried to ask him for countless time about what they’re going to make but Vil ignored him, instead, kept asking him to bring this and that.

“Vil-sa-”  
“Oh shut up!”  
Epel was shocked when he heard Vil finally answered him. He wasn’t expecting him to be mad, he’s even furious.  
“....” He decided to shut up, and brought the item he’s holding to Vil.

“Rook, how is it?”   
“Eh-”

Epel didn’t notice that Rook is back with them, he had been gone after Vil asked him to search for you after the dorm leader’s meeting this morning. If there’s anyone who knows how to search for someone, it’s going to be the hunter.   
“Roi de poison, it’s a shame but there’s no trace of her anywhere left on NRC.” Rook wasn’t lying, and Vil knew there’s no use for him to lie about you.  
Vil sighed, as if half expecting that result. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“What do you want to do now?” Rook asked him. “I could always try to search for other places, although it’s going to take a while.”  
“If you couldn’t even find her in here, then who else can? Go search for her outside of NRC. We will join you soon after this potion is finished.” Vil gestured at Rook to go but a question appeared on the hunter’s mind.

“We?”/”Potion?”  
Oh, looks like the crabapple had a question too. Vil glared at both of them, looking annoyed.  
“You don’t want to find that potato? And yes, a potion to find her.”

Epel stuttered with his words, but quickly regained his composure.  
“Oh, nice expression you have there.” He smiled when Epel looked at him with a serious determination.

“She is someone I consider as a friend, please let me search for her too, Vil-san.”  
“Very well, bring me those jars on the 2nd row.”  
“Here.” Instead of Epel, Rook was the one who brought those jars to Vil, a smile decorated his face.  
“I ordered you to search right?” Even though he was complaining, he still took the jars from his hands.  
“Oui, but let’s go together later when we’re finished with your potion. I’m going to help you so it’ll be quicker. What do you think, Monsieur Crabapple?” Rook diverted his attention to Epel, and he nodded to agree.  
“We know how important she is to you, since we also think the same. After all, we spent a lot of time together with her too. It’s enough for us to believe she isn’t someone who’ll just leave without considering us.” Without a doubt, Epel braved himself to say that. When he heard that, Vil was at loss for words.

“Vil-san?”   
“What are you doing then? Bring these items! Quick, we wasted a lot of time because of that chatter. I want a perfect result and bring her back safely.” Vil shoved Epel another list of items while Rook started to mix the item even before Vil ordered him to do so.  
“Yes!”

Do you know that **Vil** prepared a special make up just for you, he knew that staying in here without any preparations is hard, that’s why he bothers himself to make your live in here easier, even if it’s only a little.What a shame, guess it’s not going to be used at all now.  
Your beauty is one of a kind to **Rook** , it makes his heart pounds excitedly, and he would love to watch for you more. How weird, he never noticed anything is wrong with you. He will always open his arms to listen to your problem, why didn't you come to him?  
 **Epel** trusts you, it’s the biggest thing he could give to you. He knew you wouldn’t hate him for who he actually is. That’s why, please put your trust in him too when you’re in trouble, don’t just disappear like that. He can be dependable too, you know?


	7. Ignihyde

“Nii-san, I’m back! I saw a lot of people in ruckus outside, I wonder what happened… Um, Nii-san?” Ortho was back at the Ignihyde dorm, he didn’t come to the leader’s meeting and so, he didn’t know that you disappeared. He was back just to find his brother crawling under the table.  
“Nii-san?” He called for him again, causing Idia to be shocked and hit his head to the table.  
“Nii-san!” Ortho quickly moved to drag Idia out after he heard his groan. After giving him a treatment and making sure that he’s okay, Ortho finally asked again.

“What are you doing down there? And why do the dorm leaders are searching for something with a desperate face on them? Actually, nii-san also seems restless. Hey, tell me?” Ortho questioned him with curiosity in his eyes.  
“[Name] is gone this morning, everyone is searching for her now.” Idia told him to the point, his hand was shaking, he’s really nervous now.

“[Name]-san? Where? I met her yesterday.”  
“We don’t know, that’s why we’re searching for her... “  
“Including nii-san?”  
“Yes… Now, come here Ortho. Since I finally got this item that has been stuck under that table, I need to attach some functions to you now to help them search for her.” Ortho quickly moved to Idia’s front, letting him to modify his body.  
“Did you notice something different from her yesterday?” Idia questioned him while reattaching some wires and cables from Ortho. The little brother thought for a while, but it’s pointless, nothing seems wrong with you.  
“As expected huh… and now you’re done. Try it.” 

“Downloading data…… Download complete! Oh, there’s so much information about [Name]-san, and I can see things or places she had visited before.” Ortho said while checking his new functions one by one.  
“Nii-san cares about [Name]-san too huh, how about we go together to search for her?” Ortho finished with his check and invited Idia to join him.

“N-no, I still don’t think I want to go out. That’s why I’ll depend on you this time, those functions should be enough for now. I’ll try to do more here and add it when you’re back.” He refused, Ortho is disappointed, but he’s getting ready to go out.

“Ortho, do you like [Name]?” Idia stopped him before he left the room. Ortho stared back at him confusedly, but that quickly turned into a big smile.  
“Of course! Nii-san does too right?”  
“I- I guess…” Idia answered bashfully even though you’re not there, it’s still embarrassing.

“Hehe, then I’ll do my best to bring her back!” Ortho grins happily and went out to help the others who were searching for you, leaving Idia back to his computer trying to help on his own way.

Do you know all those complex functions **Idia** created for Ortho was done just within some hours? He worked nonstop just for that after knowing you’re gone. He’ll even go out when you’re back, just to make sure that you’re safe and sound.  
 **Ortho** is able to feel emotions, and he loves you a lot! He even admired you as his big sister, you’re so fun to talk with. Don’t leave, play with him more, he can’t wait to play with both his big brother and sister!


	8. Diasomnia

“Oh dear, this is going to be hard.” Lilia mumbled while Silver and Sebek followed him closely behind, a frown could be seen between his brows.  
“That human! How dare she just left like that…” Sebek was furious, but behind that he was also really devastated and worried about you.   
“Keep your voice down, Sebek. Old man, what are we going to do? Everyone had already searched for her anywhere but she’s nowhere to be found. It’s night now… To be honest, I don’t think she is still in this world anymore.” Silver was trying to be careful with his words, but he thought he needed to mention it.

Lilia wasn’t stupid, he knew it already.  
“Silver, you-” Sebek was getting more irritated now, Diasomnia also helped with the search, but it was pointless. He tried to remind Silver about something important related to you, but before he could say it, he realized Silver was looking hurt, like he didn’t want to admit it either.  
“Yes I know it. I know it! That’s why we need to tell him.” Silver is good at keeping his emotion, but that time, he almost shouted loudly to Sebek with rage.

“Haah, enough. Silver is right, we need to tell him. But dear… this is going to be painful. Let’s go.” Lilia was getting ready to leave, but Sebek and Silver were unsure, that was unusual, they’re scared.  
“Do you not hear me?” He glared at them, his pink eyes glowing. With some doubts in their heart, they nodded.

They went to Ramshackle dorm, as expected, Malleus was there, standing, waiting for you, alone. Judging by his appearance, they predicted he had been waiting for 3 or 4 hours on this cold and silent night. Waiting for you who’ll never came to greet him again.  
“....I can’t say it to him.” Sebek clenched his fist, Silver was silent, and Lilia already guessed it’ll end up with him talking to Malleus.

“What are you doing?” Malleus noticed them even when they’re quite far away from his place. His eyes looked hostile, but when he realized it’s just his guards, he quickly settled down.   
“What happened? I didn’t get any invitations again today. All of you looked so gloomy.” Malleus stared at them with worry, that was painful, to all of them.  
“Malleus… You’re waiting for her?” Lilia approached him to talk, along with Sebek and Silver. Malleus was confused with his question, but he nodded.  
“She invited me to come here again last night. Although it’s weird that she hasn’t come out yet, maybe she’s tired? What do you think, Lilia? She never forgot our promise to meet each other all this time.” 

Lilia smiled, a smile full of pity and sadness showed on his face.  
“Malleus, listen to me, calmly… You… You won’t like this at all.” Lilia took Malleus who’s clueless about everything happening today.  
“She, [Name] is gone.” 

Malleus was even more confused now, he looked at Silver and Sebek, and they showed no hint of lie, they wouldn't even dare to lie to him. Especially if it’s about you, they knew how much he loved you, his first friend, the first woman he ever loved. If they lied about this, they’re asking for death itself.

“What do you mean?” Malleus was shaking slightly, Lilia felt it. With a deep sigh, Lilia explained what happened today, and about other dorms' reports about their meaningless search ended up with no result. No one was able to found you, and there’s almost no chance that you’re in their world anymore.

You were gone, with no words of parting. The last hint they managed to get is your last trace left on Mirror Chamber, on the mirror that led you to your meeting with all of them. They decided to check that mirror the last because of fear that you’re actually back to your world with that mirror again. When they found there’s a small sign of touch on the mirror with your scent being more strong there than everywhere else, that’s when they finally realized that they really lost you.

Malleus asked nothing more, he just left, ignoring the other three calls to him. He didn’t glare at them, he just looked so crestfallen. He didn’t cry, there’s no tears in his eyes, but they couldn't stop him. Their lord never looked even more hopeless than this before.

He went inside Ramshackle. None, there’s no one there.  
“Where are you? Show yourself, my dear child of human, you are not scared of me right?"

He walked to Heartslabyul, the lights were on. He came without any invitation, he knocked on their door. Riddle was the one who opened the door, and he just looked so pathetic now.  
“Do you see where she is?” Malleus didn’t bother to ask why Riddle’s eyes were red, why the other four behind him were gloomy. Why Grim was there but didn’t talk at all.  
“She is gone, Malleus, she is gone!” He wasn’t even mad anymore, Riddle was frustrated.

He walked to Savanaclaw, as much as Leona disliked him, you’re everything to him, he’ll even lower his head to ask for your location to that lion.  
“What are you-” Leona wasn’t any better either, Ruggie didn’t even have any spirit to stop Malleus when he was going to Leona’s room.  
“Where is she?” Malleus asked him. Leona was shocked, he didn’t think Malleus would visit him just to ask where you are.  
“... Damn, you really know how to make me feel pathetic huh. She’s gone. As much as I don’t want to admit it, she’s gone.”

His steps were getting faster, next is Octavinelle. Azul refused to talk with him, Malleus could hear sobs coming from inside. This time, Jade was the one who answered his question, the same question as before.  
“She’s back to her world, Malleus-sama."  
And the same answer as before.

Who’s back? Who? Who left him?

Scarabia was quiet tonight, no banquet, no party at all. It’s eerily quiet.   
“Ah, Malleus, hello!” Unlike the other, Kalim greeted him with a smile. Even though Malleus noticed his eyes were swollen and red.  
“Did you see her?” As soon as Malleus asked that, Kalim broke into tears again, looks like he didn’t notice it himself since he’s still smiling.  
“H, Huh? She… She is…” Noticing the situation wasn’t good, Jamil dragged Kalim back to his room. He glanced at Malleus and opened his mouth to answer him.   
“I’m truly sorry, but as you can see, Kalim isn’t in good condition now… as for your question, you should’ve known that she’s gone right?” 

One more dorm, he’s going to be able to meet you soon.  
How naughty you are, making him search everywhere for you like this.

This time, it’s Pomefiore. Vil knew not having any sleep is bad for his skin, but who could help him, he can’t sleep at all. As much as he wanted to close his eyes, there was fear in his heart. Something felt missing, and he hates it.  
“Where is she...? Tell me.” Vil was shocked by his questions, he cared for you this much huh.  
“She’s back to her world, Malleus.” 

No, no, no, no, **no.**

The last one, you must be here. Malleus was anxious, he moved to Ignihyde. Forcing Idia to come out or else he’ll destroy that dorm first.  
“Where, tell me, tell me where is she right now… Please…”  
Idia was even more shocked by the sudden visitor, but he looked at how desperate Malleus is, he tried to answer him. The same answer appeared once again.  
No, no, don’t say it.

Please say you’re here.

_“She is gone.”_

There’s one more place he hasn't visited yet. The last place.  
The mirror chamber.

There’s no one there. Where are you, where are you...  
It’s quiet, no, don’t go, please, don’t go.  
It hurts.  
It’s lonely.  
It’s lonely without you  
Being alone is painful.  
Don’t leave him alone.  
He’s afraid to be left behind.  
Don’t leave him crying there in front of the mirror, sobbing hopelessly while shouting your name, calling your name loudly like chanting for a spell, again and again, except what he said is ‘come back’.

**Malleus** loves you, he loves you so dearly. As a friend, as a woman, he loved you for who you are. He’ll miss you a lot, the time you spent with each other is short but he knew he’ll never love anyone more than you anymore. How could you leave this fae who cares for you the most alone? All he ever wished is to talk with you again, you invited him for another talk tonight, so fulfill your promise first.  
Looking at Malleus happiness with you always makes **Lilia** happy too. It has been too long since he found something interesting happening, he’s mad of course, after all, he couldn’t bear to watch Malleus be broken like that.  
 **Sebek** would never admit that he thinks of you as a friend, but he doesn’t talk just to anyone, he doesn’t show his caring side to a lot of people. Why did you fail to notice that he cared for you?  
Similar to others, **Silver** also cares for you although he doesn’t show it that much. He thinks it’s weird that you like to stick with him around but he appreciates it a lot, and to be honest he’s happy with you around.


	9. Mirror Chamber

It has been a while since your last appearance on NRC. Everything goes back to normal, almost. They learn to adjust to their new daily lives without you around, but of course, something always feels missing to them.

**Grim** becomes quiet now, he just feels it isn’t right for him to be alone. There’s always someone that has always been with him, his friend.

Sometimes **Riddle** just asked for extra cup for the Unbirthday Party.  
 **Trey** will bake a cake that no one will eat since he said it’s an offering for someone.  
Some pictures **Cater** uploaded were deleted by him because apparently a lot of people becomes sad when they look at a certain someone on those pictures.  
 **Deuce** always saves an extra place beside him and Ace when they’re in class or cafetaria.  
and **Ace** tries a lot of new tricks but he never showed them off to anyone, he prepared it for someone special to him.

Lately, **Leona** is annoyed by his dreams when sleeping, who knows what he’s dreaming about.  
1000 dollars for a story about you sounds interesting! Just kidding, **Ruggie** just wants to talk about you to other people so you wouldn’t be forgotten at all.  
During his morning jogging, **Jack** always tries to pass by Ramshackle dorm, hoping someone will go out from there, maybe they could go to class together.

**Azul** didn’t come out of his room for several days, but he’s better now! Although he’ll never hear the answer of his question about his insecurities anymore.  
It’s always a normal day for **Jade** , but sometimes he still thinks someone was being really cold hearted for leaving without saying anything, he would love to know more about that magicless human.   
**Floyd** doesn’t show a lot of changes, but he gets irritated every time a particular name gets mentioned, sometimes he also whines about missing a hug from someone.

To say **Kalim** is okay wouldn’t be an exaggeration, he’s back to his usual cheery self, if you ignore his cry during midnight, he’s totally fine!  
 **Jamil** noticed he always cooks a menu that isn’t Kalim’s favorite nor suited his taste, but they never gives protest or mentions it at all.

A frown could be seen between **Vil** ’s eyebrows for some days, it wasn’t until Rook mentioned it that he finally realized that his skincare routine became quite a mess, dear, what kind of human could make him like this.  
 **Rook** is sad, he lost another beauty in this school, an interesting one above that. Looking at everyone’s sad face isn’t his taste at all.  
Nothing much changed from **Epel** , he just blamed himself a lot lately, about how he couldn’t be more strong and dependable.

**Idia** , as always, shutted himself in his room, but sometimes, not even games could distract his mind from his problems and remembrance of someone.  
The weather doesn’t look good for **Ortho** , everyone is so gloomy, no one is playing with him, and guess the new functions on him are now useless.

**Lilia** is hyperactive as usual! Of course he could read the mood, losing someone isn’t a new experience for him, but he guesses not everyone could stand it yet.  
 **Sebek** tried not to show it, but everyone could see that he misses a certain human, and he’s not happy seeing his young master's condition now.  
As for **Silver** , nothing much changes, it’s just that sometimes he wakes up and looks around searching for someone, feeling something that appeared in his dream is missing in reality.

_Hey, do you know all of them cares for you?_

“It’s...lonely.” A low murmur could be heard from the mirror chamber. The tall horned fae visited the mirror once again. Touching it, hoping it’ll be able to connect him to your world.  
“I miss you. Come back… Come back, [Name]. I love you. Please let me meet you again.” 

**Malleus** loves you, that much will never change.

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Malleus angst… err, you can check my other works!  
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
